1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to the control of a converging interconnect node within interconnect circuitry comprising a plurality of interconnect nodes serving to connect one or more transaction data sources to one or more transaction data destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide integrated circuits with interconnect circuitry for transferring transaction data between one or more transaction data sources and one or more transaction data destinations. Such interconnect circuitry can comprise a plurality of interconnect nodes between which transaction data is transferred. The interconnect nodes can be arranged in a variety of different topologies. One example topology is that of a branching arrangement of interconnect nodes with transaction data sources and transaction data destinations disposed at the end points of data paths passing through the branching network. Another example form of interconnect topology is ring interconnect circuitry in which interconnect nodes are disposed in a ring around which transaction data circulates. Transaction data is extracted from the ring or injected into the ring at interconnect nodes disposed at different positions around the ring. More than one ring may be provided, such as embodiments having two counter-rotating rings.
Within the various different forms of interconnect circuitry topology there exist converging interconnect nodes at which two or more data paths meet. Such converging interconnect nodes are potential traffic bottlenecks which can impede system performance. Measures which can increase the efficiency of data throughput within interconnect circuitry are desirable.